Speak Now An Alladam Story
by JustMeAndEliG
Summary: When Alli hears Adam's getting married- to Fiona Coyne- she has something she needs to say, and its time for her to speak now. ONESHOT unless I get reviews, then I'll make more Taylor Swift songfics


_**Speak Now: An Alladam Story**_

_**This little story has been in my documents forever so I figured I'd post it while waiting for Degrassi to come back **_

_**(*I do not own Degrassi or Taylor Swift...I know, it stinks*)**_

_

* * *

_

_I am not the kind of girl  
Who should be rudely barging in on a white veil occasion  
But you are not the kind of boy  
Who should be marrying the wrong girl_

I walk up the steps, conflicted. What the hell am I doing? I self consciously looked around at the crowd of people walking into the church. I try my best to blend in as I slip into the back of

the church. It had taken a lot of work to find out what church the wedding was at. A presidential gala had looser security then this wedding.

__

I sneak in and see your friends

_And her snotty little family all dressed in pastel_

_And she is yelling at a bridesmaid_

_Somewhere back inside a room wearing a gown shaped like a pastry._

I look around and see Eli, in all black as always, standing up as best man. I see Clare, trying to keep Laken and Logan quiet. I chuckled as the two year old twins bounced on the pews. I

turn to see Drew chatting with Bianca of all people. Bianca had apologized to Adam and they had become friends. I looked over to see the snooty Coyne family in the front row. Really?

They brought body guards? Ugh. I suddenly hear a screech and a shattering of glass. "I SPECIFICALLY TOLD YOU NOT TO TOUCH THE DAMN BOTTLE!" I shook my head, poor Holly J.

"Fiona, all I did was set it on the table for you." I peeked around the corner and saw Fiona wearing a hideous dress with a puffy skirt. I instantly thought of a cupcake...don't ask me why.

__

This is surely not  
What you thought it would be  
I lose myself in a daydream  
Where I stand and say:  
Don't say yes, run away now  
I'll meet you when you're out  
Of the church at the back door  
Don't wait or say a single vow  
You need to hear me out  
And they said "speak now"

I shake my head, clearing my thoughts as the ushers closed the church doors. My head turned sharply as I saw Adam stand at the altar. I smiled a little; he looked so handsome in his

tuxedo. I laughed, he was wearing a beanie. I should've known. I wish I could just kidnap him...it would make my job a lot easier.

_Fond gestures are exchanged, and the organ starts to play a song that sounds like a death march _

_and I am hiding in the curtains, it seems like I was uninvited by your lovely bride to be._

_She floats down the aisle like a pageant queen; I know you wish it was me, you wish it was me, don't you?_

Everyone is shaking hands and smiling. Jenna sat down at the piano and started the wedding march, though it sounded like it should've been following Eli's hearse. I slid behind the red

velvet curtains and watched as everyone stood as Fiona enter the church. Sav slid in, slightly late, only because Anya had to change Rachel's diaper. I saw Adam's eyes flash over to Sav,

almost...looking for me. My heart ached but I bit my tongue, not making a sound. My entire family was invited...except me. Nice, Fiona, real nice. Speak of the devil, she's gliding down the

aisle looking like Miss America. I watched Adam closely, and his face was NOT what a groom's should be seeing his bride.

_I hear the preacher say speak now or forever hold your peace_

_There's a silence, there's my last chance I stand up with shaking hands all eyes on me._

_Horrified look from everyone in the room, but I'm only looking at you._

"If anyone objects to the union of Adam Torres and Fiona Coyne, speak now or forever hold your peace," I see Fiona glaring at the crowd of people, as if daring them to stop her. Always

one for a challenge, I step out from the curtains, shaking from nervousness. "WAIT!" I yell, stepping into the aisle. I hear a wave of gasps from the audience, and a strangled cry of rage

from Fiona. I see Jenna, Drew, Bianca; they all looked shocked. The Coyne family all are in shock, mouths hanging open. I see Sav, Anya, Holly J, Clare, and Eli. None of them look all too

surprised at what I'm doing. "Do you have an objection to this marriage?" The preachers asked, visibly shocked. I took a deep breath and nodded, all the while looking into Adam's

beautiful blue eyes. "I'm not one for crashing weddings, trust me. But Adam, you're not one for marrying people you don't love." Adam was speechless, so I continued. "Don't say yes,

you'll regret it. I swear. Please, leave, while you haven't said anything. I l-love you, Adam Torres, please don't say the vows." I finished. Fiona was slowly taking her earrings out until

Adam stopped her.

_You say, let's run away now, I'll meet you when I'm out of my tux at the back door. _

_Baby, I didn't say my vows, so glad you were around when they said speak now!_

"Fiona, I...I'm sorry, but Alli's right." Now it's my turn to be shocked. "Alli, I love you, and this proves how much you love me. You even barged into a wedding to tell me," Adam smiled and

my smile grew. He walked down to me and hugged me tightly. I threw my arms around his neck, smiling. "Meet me at the door, I'll be out in ten minutes," He whispered in my ear. I smiled

and turned to the audience. "Terribly sorry for interrupting!" I ran out of the church. Exactly ten minutes later, Adam came out in jeans and a t-shirt, including a beanie. I pulled him closer

and kissed him. "One thing, Alli..." I looked up at him. He was smiling like a dork, like I was. "And that is?" He kissed me deeply. "You listen to way too much Taylor Swift,"

**~The End~**

_**

* * *

**_

_***OK, this story has been in my documents for three months...this Degrassi hiatus might actually be good, I can update my stories! I absolutely adore Alli & Adam together, so here was Speak Now! I am thinking of making a Taylor Swift songfic series, so hit up that review button and lemme know!***_


End file.
